


You left your mark on me

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Friends With Benefits, The whole "we're friends who make out every so often and maybe we like slept together once or twice"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven needs to get some and Clarke is more than happy to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You left your mark on me

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes something*  
> Me: Do I rate it M or E?  
> \- the eternal struggle.
> 
> Biggest thanks to @lovedotdotdot (on tumblr) for beta/advice/cheerleading.
> 
> Update: I changed the name bcs it dodn't feel right.

It's been a long day for Raven.

Her alarm mercilessly woke her up at 6:30 and she's spent 4 hours at the garage. Octavia joined her for lunch and it was fun, but then came school and that was _not_ fun. At all. She has big exams coming up and tons of homework in case she gets bored or something. It's really frustrating and Raven does not want to. Not right now.

Right now, Raven would love to curl up on the couch, watch some mind-numbing tv show and maybe make out with a cute girl. She smiles a little as she unlocks the apartment door. Good thing she lives with Clarke.

She leaves her shoes and bag by the door. Shakes off her jacket and hangs it. Her socks slide on the floor as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home!" she exclaims loudly. 

"Raven!" Is the excited answer coming from somewhere where the oven is. "I made dinner." 

"It doesn't smell like smoke here, don't lie to me, Griffin." Raven furrows her brows a little as a blonde head pops up from behind the kitchen island.

Clarke feigns offence. "You should be more grateful, I made your favourite." 

"So we're having lasagna?" 

"Okay, I made my favourite." 

*

The dinner turns out to be pizza. Raven isn't complaining at all. She's pretty glad that Clarke didn't set the kitchen on fire (again) and that she has something warm to eat. They lay around on the couch after doing the dishes – they played rock paper scissors and Clarke lost so it was her doing the washing. 

("That's not fair, I cooked!"

"Clarke, all you did was take it out of the freezer and put it in the oven." 

"Shut up.")

Raven is splayed across the whole couch while Clarke is curled by the arm, her legs bent in the knees with her feet on Raven's thighs. The TV is turned to MTV Rocks and the two girls listen in silence with occasional hums of melody. 

"What's up?" asks Clarke in between sips on the terribly sweet soda she _loves_.

"My dick, Griffin." Raven remarks.

"You feeling down?" The blonde sounds genuinely worried about her friend. 

Raven just grunts in response. 

"'Cause I could feel you up." 

Raven's eyes snap open. "You didn't." 

"Oh, I diiiid." Clarke grins and Raven laughs and shakes her head. When the giggles die down, Clarke grows serious again. "Really now. What's up?" 

Raven gestures with her hand. "Just school being shit now. It's really stressing me out." 

Clarke hums thoughtfully. "Wanna make out?" 

It isn't an odd suggestion in their friendship. They are often found kissing when the party is lame, they made out on several occasions when one of them was craving touch and didn't want to bring a stranger to her bed. They trust each other and it is comfortable, makes them even closer to one another. Also it is _hot_ but that's not quite the point. 

"Actually, yes." 

Clarke flashes Raven a big smile. "Alright. Let me go to bathroom real quick and then I'm all yours." She gives her a wink and wanders off to the bathroom. 

"Romantic!" yells Raven at her retreating back.

*

When Clarke comes back Raven is sitting upright and the TV is off. Clarke's phone is plugged in the audio system and playlist she remembers that Raven called "Bedroom" is playing now.

"That's smooth, Reyes," she notes. Smirks after.

Raven winks, then extends her arms to pull Clarke closer by her hips. The blonde straddles her hips and settles down, looking into the big dark eyes.

"Hi," she says, softly, and smiles, all teasing aside. 

"Hey," replies Raven and gently pushes strand of blonde hair out of Clarke's face. 

"I'm gonna kiss you now." 

"Go for it."

Clarke laughs and kisses her friend. Roommate. A goddamn genius. Atop of being all these things Raven is also one hell of a kisser, so it doesn't take long for the kiss to turn deep and heated. 

When they finally pull apart, Raven has one hand in Clarke's hair, the other gripping blonde's hip. Her breathing is heavier than usual and there's the slightest flush to her cheeks. 

"Feel better now?" Clarke asks with cocky smirk on her lips. 

"Yes." 

"Want to stop now?" 

Raven shakes her head resolutely. "More." 

Her voice is deeper now, eyes darker. It's really hot. And Clarke is only human. So she leans in for another kiss and Raven takes her lower lip in between her own and bites down and _God_. Clarke makes this noise in the back of her throat and it makes Raven smile for a second, then bite down harder. Clarke _whimpers_.

They kiss and kiss until their lips are red and swollen. Then they lean their foreheads together and just breathe. Raven hooks her fingers into the hem of Clarke's sweats. She doesn't make any further move, just leaves the request hang. Clarke leans back a little bit, enough to look at Raven.

"Rae, you sure?" she asks, blue eyes big and telling.

"We've done this before." 

Twice. The first time Raven was heartbroken, drunk and sad and _heartbroken_. She had a point to prove to herself and Clarke tried to talk her out of it, but Raven Reyes is stubborn. (And great in bed.)

The second time Clarke was lonely. Lonely, drunk and flirty little shit. She's hard to resist. (It's not like Raven even tried.)

"Unless... you don't want to." 

Clarke shakes her head. "I do want to." 

"Okay." Raven gives her a smile. Then: "Your bedroom or mine?" 

*

"Your room is a _mess_ ," says Clarke in between kisses. 

She has Raven against the closed door, both hands gripping the brunette's hips. 

Raven grins. "Thanks. I try." 

Clarke shakes her head and leans in for another kiss but is stopped by Raven's hand on her shoulder. 

"Come on now. The bed is right there."

Raven gets hold of Clarke's hand and goes to the previously mentioned bed. She sits on the edge with Clarke towering over her, still standing. The brunette moves to take off her brace but Clarke suddenly crouches down and swats her hands away. 

"I got this," she says as she works the buckles. She takes it off and leaves it on the ground, then gets in the bed.

Raven wastes no time and immediately takes off her loose t-shirt. Clarke runs her hands up Raven's tan arms, feeling the muscels move underneath her fingers. 

They strip each other's clothes one piece by one then, feeling the exposed skin with their hands and lips. They have fun with exploring each other for the first time they are both completely sober. It's kind of new but not overwhelmingly so. It's _exciting_.

 

Clarke ends up with marks where her neck meets her shoulder because Raven remembers. Remembers then little needy sounds Clarke made that night and repeated them eagerly just now. Clarke digs her nails into Raven's back and drags them down the length of it because she remembers, too. Raven arches into it and moans. Their lips meet again and it's needy and harsh, tongue and teeth, sharp exhales. 

 

They're lying on their sides, close, and Raven has her face hidden in the crook of Clarke's neck panting into her skin as the blonde works her fingers deep inside Raven. The blonde is biting her lips so hard she thinks she might draw blood soon. Raven is _so_ good with her hands. She tells her so and Raven chuckles, then moans because Clarke hits the _spot_.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Clarke, I'm close..." she whispers into Clarke's neck. The noises she makes with each exhale are high-pitched and broken. 

"I got you, Rae." 

Clarke keeps her fingers buried deep in Raven and draws tight circles around Raven's clit with her thumb. Raven's muscles contract and she keens, fingers she still has in Clarke's core involuntarily pressing upwards. The blonde groans, shutting her eyes tight for few seconds. Then she slowly withdraws her slick fingers and puts them in her mouth. Raven is looking up at her in disbelief, eyes wide, cheeks pretty shade of red.

Clarke hums. "You taste so good." 

Raven arches an eyebrow. " _Just_ good?" 

Clarke chuckles. "Unbelievable," she then mutters but her grin is wide.

Raven seems to remember that her own fingers were busy just minutes prior and she decides to put them to work again. 

" _Oh_ ," Clarke gasps and bites her lip again.

The brunette takes her chins with her unoccupied hand, forcing Clarke to look at her. "I want to hear you," she says with husky voice and Clarke's hips buck. Raven smirks, all smug and pleased with herself. 

"Yea, sure. Just watch it, Reyes, or your ego will be bigger than-" She's cut off by Raven's clever fingers and she curses, dirty, because the damn girl figures everything out so quickly.

"Let's get you there, Princess, I know you're desperate to come." 

Suddenly it's too much for Clarke, Raven's fingers combined with her voice saying such things... She's so close, tension building low in her belly desperate for its release. Her breathing becomes erratic and she's probably loud but doesn't give a shit. All that matters are Raven's fingers deep within her and the hot pleasure that's about to overcome her body.

"Come on, Princess, come on..." Raven whispers against her lips, forehead leaning to Clarke's. 

Clarke writhes and cries out, she's not sure what, could be a curse or Raven's name or something completely different, but she cries out loud. Raven's lips swallow every other noise she makes as she rides out her orgasm. 

*

They're lying on their backs, side by side. Their hands are so close they're almost touching. 

"Did this make you feel better?" Clarke asks, turning her head so she can see Raven's face.

"Hell yes." There's a short moment of silence. "Thanks." 

Clarke laughs. "No problem, Rae." She pokes at Raven's side. "You up for round two?" There's a playful glint in her eyes that matches the smirk on her lips. 

"Do you really have to ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> I exist at @imaginejolls on Tumblr.  
> Kudos and comments highly appreciated.<3


End file.
